This invention relates to a unique placement of an antenna in a vehicle which provides functional benefits.
Modern vehicles are being provided with more and more electrical components. Some of those electrical components rely upon RF receivers or transmitters which must function in combination with an antenna. Examples include garage door opener systems, keyless entry systems, and navigational systems.
There have been challenges with these systems in that the power of the system to transmit or receive a signal is dependent on the size of its antenna. Thus, in one sense, it would be desirable to enlarge the antenna to increase the receiving or transmitting strength. However, as with all vehicle applications, there is also a general emphasis on reducing the size of a component.
In addition, the metal frame of the vehicle creates challenges for the functional use of an antenna. The frame of the vehicle can modify the field transmitted or received by the antenna.
A series of solutions to the above-discussed problems are disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/098,085 entitled "Integrated Antenna and Vehicle Trim Component". In this Application, it is proposed to incorporate the antenna into one of a series of vehicle trim components. The vehicle trim components are preferably positioned so as to be aligned with a window into the vehicle cab, such that the problems with regard to the metal frame are avoided.
It has been proposed in the prior art to incorporate antennas into the area adjacent to the front door pillar of the vehicle. These antennas have typically been utilized as receiver antennas for receiving radio or television signals. Further, these antennas have tended to be disclosed incorporated into the metal frame. Thus, these antennas do not provide any assistance for garage door opener structure, nor do they provide idealized positioning for the antenna since they are encased within the metal frame.
In addition, with prior art garage door opener systems, the operator may sometimes need to look away from the approaching direction, as the driver approaches the garage door, to find and access the garage door opener switch. This may be somewhat undesirable in some cases.
It is a goal of this Application to provide a unique solution improving upon the systems disclosed in the above-referenced patent application.